Dictator
by Red-piano-tilez
Summary: Ikuto hires Amu as his new maid. This might not end well.
1. Chapter 1

Dictator

Mango: Hey how is you doing today? First fic! So excited! Let me warn you whatever happens here stays here. Ikuto take it away! And please refrain from dying of boredom…

Ikuto: Disclaimer. Mango does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Thank God

Mango: Whatever.

When Ikuto woke up he realized he was smiling. He never smiled. Ever. Sure he smirked and stuff but that's not the same as full out smiling. When he thought about the reason to the smile he was shocked to discover that it was because of Amu, the new maid he had hired. He was never interested in a girl before. This could get messy. After he got out of his bed he began to wander around his large home. It was a Saturday and there really wasn't anything to do. It's so big that you could walk around without stopping for a whole day and still not see everything. As Ikuto was walking in his maze like house he was thinking. He was so deep in thought that he wasn't watching where he was going and he crashed into someone. Hard. He saw stars dancing in front of his eyes.

"Oh My Gosh! I just killed my boss!" he heard a frantic female voice say.

"Owwwwww…" he moaned.

"He's not dead! Thank God! Are you okay sir?" the voice said.

"I feel like I just got run over by a cart full of bowling balls." was the reply.

Small hand grabbed his arms and tried to pull him up. Key word tried. No matter how much she pulled she just could not lift Ikuto's dead weight. Ikuto sat up and focused his bleary eyes on the girl that just rammed into him with amazing force. When his eyes adjusted he saw that it was Amu and a plan formulated in his evil sadistic mind. (A.N: Ikuto: Hey! I an not an evil sadistic person. I'm actually really nice once you get to know me. Mango: Why would anyone want to do that? And BTW you are. Now back to the story.)

"Amu." he spoke sharply, his words crisp despite the horrible pain he was feeling on his side. There was definitely going to be a bruise there. Then he glanced at the battering ram that hit him full force he saw that it was a… you guessed it , A cart full of bowling balls. Why you ask? For the bowling ally. Duh.

Amu flinched at his harsh tone.

"Y-y-yes?" she stuttered.

Ikuto found that pretty cute but he remained emotionless.

"You clearly were not paying attention to your surroundings and you could have seriously injured someone. I will have to think about your punishment." Ikuto said.

"Same goes for you, Mr. I'll-just-stare-at-the-ceiling-instead-of-where-I'm-going-so-can-get-hit-by-a-bunch-of-bowling-balls." Amu muttered to herself in a low voice but not low enough to evade Ikuto's sharp ears. He smirked to himself. This girl amused him, maybe he'll keep her around even if she was a total klutz. Amu's golden eyes flicked towards his face filled with annoyance.

"What? Are you just going to just stand there all day with a stupid grin like you're high or something?" she snapped.

"Tch. What a rude way to talk to your superior." Ikuto replied.

Amu sniffed in distaste with a slight look of disgust on her face. She tried very hard to hide it, she really did but it still showed through despite her efforts. Ikuto was also getting annoyed but he hid it well. Also the thing with this guy is when someone annoys him he pisses them off with twice the amount. Yes. I know. The guy has problems but then again don't we all?

Whatever Bigfoot. See you later. Hope it's not at the E.R." he retorted.

He walked briskly past the enraged pinkette, brushing past her as if she were nothing more than a bug. Amu thought she might explode from the boiling rage simmering inside her.

"Oh how I hate that rich son of a -" she stopped her thought there because she was simply too nice of a person to curse at someone. Even if that person angers her.

Mango: Well there you have it. Chapter 1 complete. I hope you survived long enough to read the end of this. Yep….


	2. Chapter 2

Mango: Hello it's me. Welcome back to another chapter of whatever! Yeah… Now for the disclaimer we have Amu!

Amu: Hello… Mango does not own any of the characters and never will. Thank God…

Ikuto: Ditto…

Mango: You guys are so mean! Anyway moving on…

Ikuto was pleased with himself for pissing Amu off and getting a reaction out of her that was amusing enough to watch. (A.N: See? I told you he was a sadistic person with an evil mind.) He started to think of ways to further annoy Amu when his pesky little sister, Utau, crashed into him with boxes of shoes in her arms. During the collision Utau dropped everything and shoes went flying, which was pretty dangerous considering they were heels.

"What is with people and crashing into me? Does the universe hate me or something?" Ikuto complained.

"IKUTO! THOSE SHOES WERE EXPENSIVE!" Utau shrieked.

"Calm down woman. Just call over one of the maids to pick them up." Ikuto said lightly.

Utau was furious. It took forever for these shoes to be delivered to their home from Italy and on top of that they cost a fortune, and all her stupid brother does is NOTHING.

"Fine…" she huffed

She flicked out her phone and dialed one of the maids.

"Amu. I need your help…again." Utau whispered into the phone. Ikuto eyes widened just the slightest; he didn't think Utau and Amu were already acquainted. This may or may not play into his favor. Utau can either put in a few good words for him or just completely badmouth him about all the embarrassing things he did in the past. When Amu arrived she took one look at Ikuto and had this face that gave the feeling she might bolt at any moment.

"Amu…Ikuto dropped my shoes." Utau whined.

"Ok, Ok. I can see that." Amu said.

She walked stiffly over to the mess and knelt down in front of it. She started gathering the fallen shoes and packed them neatly into the correct boxes, which was impressive since there were so many. Utau felt bad for her new found friend since she was doing all the work. So she also knelt down and helped although it was short lived because she chipped a nail and she freaked out. Ikuto left because it turned out it didn't play into his favor with his sister friendly with Amu because she was totally protective and possessive towards her. After about 2 hours Amu finally managed to pick up all the shoes. Exhausted she collapsed on her back.

"Ughhhh… Utau! Never I repeat NEVER do that to me again. If you do it again I will slap you…in the face…with a chair. Got it?" Amu finished darkly. "Are we clear?

Utau nodded violently like a bobble head.

"Good. I'm glad we established that." Amu said as she sauntered away with a frightened Utau in her wake.

* * *

Amu was taking a break when she felt an unwanted presence behind her. She turned her head slowly as if in a horror movie.

"Boo." Ikuto breathed in her ear his warm breath fanning the side of her head.

"Ahhhhhh!" Amu screamed. She tried to scramble out of her chair but strong arms wrapped around her waist, immobilizing her.

"Let me go!" Amu yelped as she struggled in the chair. Ikuto put is lips next to her head and clamped on firmly to her ear. A squeak slipped past Amu's lips and her cheeks brightened to a rosy shade of red.

"Y-you p-p-pervert!" She yelled due to the fact she had just been horrendously embarrassed. She tried to pull away but she was still stuck tight in his arms.

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered

"Ughhhh…" she groaned uncomfortably.

"You taste like strawberries."

"You're just proving how much of a pervert you are."

"Whatever."

Amu started squirming her way out. After a few unsuccessful tries she broke free. She ran a few yards away and raised her arms in a victory pose.

"This is my little victory dance." She announced.

As she was dancing she didn't notice Ikuto creeping slowly towards her like a predator. He pounced and tried to grab her but he miscalculated where she would be as a twirled around like a lunatic. Amu jumped to safety. She checked her watch.

"Oh crap. My break's over. See ya perv." With that she hurried away and went back to work.

Ikuto's face was tinted pink because he couldn't believe he just missed like that. That never happened before.

"Hmmmmmm…"

Mango: Dun Dun Dun…. Welp there you have it. The second installment of Dictator. See you peeps later.


	3. Chapter 3

Mango: Heyo! I'm back baby! Ikuto you know what to do…*sighs*

Ikuto: Ummm….. Ok. Disclaimer. Mango doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

Mango: Yep and I am sooo sorry this is late. I went places and I needed a break. Also I had writer's block..

Ikuto: Bruh you were only gone like what...4 days? That's not a lot…. It's not that… it's the fact that you're a lazy bum...

Amu didn't think much about her relationship between herself and her boss as she continued to work for him. One day when she was collecting the mail she found some letters addressed to Ikuto, so she gathered them into a pile and went to his room. While she was in there she started tiding up his room. She was dusting and wiping the bookshelves clean when Ikuto stepped into the room. He surveyed his surrounding silently criticizing all the mistakes Amu made around the room.

"Your mail's on the table." Amu finally spoke because the silence was almost too much for her. She bent down to pick up a few books that were on the floor. (A.N: Ikuto: Duh where else would they be if she was bending down to pick them up? Idiot. Mango: SHADDP!) Since she was wearing a short skirt as her uniform her panties were showing. Ikuto creeped up slowly behind her and traced his thin finger slowly up her smooth thighs and whispered in a husky voice "Nice panties, _Amu_."

Amu jumped back but that does really help her considering that's exactly where Ikuto was standing. She whipped around and struggled free away from the molester. Her face was a deep rosy red with a look of disgust evident on her face.

"W-w-why wo-would y-you d-do th-that, you disgusting perv?!" Amu screamed. She was mortified; no beyond mortified, so humiliated there's not even a word that exists to describe what she was feeling right now.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ikuto answered in an innocent tone. This infuriated the hell out of Amu. Her face crumpled into a pout as she tried to think of a comeback. After a second she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Because _NORMAL_ people don't randomly touch a girl's thigh." Was the answer.

Ikuto scoffed. "Since when you know the definition of normal?"

"Stupid asshole." Amu whispered in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Ikuto said in a voice that would just melt a girl's heart. But Amu being Amu she screamed "STUPID ASSHOLE! I can't stand you!" with that she stormed out the room.

* * *

Amu found safety in Utau's bedroom where she poured out all of her problems to her.

"The nerve of some people. I cannot believe he just did that!" shouted an outraged Utau.

"I know right?" Amu said as she lifted her head from the pillow from which she buried it in. but when she finally looked up Utau was shouting obscenities at the television about how a character had the nerve to break up with his girlfriend after they finally got together.

Amu chucked the pillow as hard as she could at Utau with a pissed look on her face.

Amu shrieked "DID YOU EVEN HEAR A WORD I SAID?! I JUST POURED OUT MY HEart…."

Utau zoned out of Amu's ranting until she was finished.

"Are you done yet?" Utau said in a bored tone. "Because… I REALLY WANT TO GET BACK TO MY SHOW!" she finished

This started Amu up all over again, ranting about how insensitive people were in this family. But she stopped in her tracks when she a muffled giggling coming from Utau.

"OMG! Ikuto was so right. Your reactions are incredibly amusing. Oh Amu… you're just too cute!" Utau managed to say between giggles.

"Wait… are you saying you made me waste all that time for your own AMUSMENT!" Amu finished with a shriek. "You are just as unhelpful as your brother." She sputtered as she stood up to stomp out of the room.

Utau snapped towards her. "WAIT! I'm sorry. Come back, I can help you."

Amu turned toward her with a suspicious look on her face. "Ohh Are you sure? How do I know it's not for a laugh this time?"

"I know all his embarrassing secrets. Please let me help you take my brother down. I have been waiting for this moment my whole life." Utau pleaded.

"Fine, BUT only if you promise to never make fun of me again."

"It's a deal. So here's the plan…"

Mango: Chapter 3 complete. You will have to bear with me until chapter 4. I'm lazy I can't help it.

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Mango: Hey there strangers…. PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET OR anything….wait what am I saying… why would anyone be upset 'cause I have no one to read my stories… *Sob***

 **Ikuto: Do you want me to play some sad music to go with that?**

 **Mango: GO AWAY… let me wallow in my pity….**

 **Utau: *bursts out of literally freaking nowhere* HEY GUYS DID I miss…. What's with the pity party? Anyway moving on… Mango does not own Shugo Chara or any of the following characters: Bread, Milk, and Chocolate…..wait a minute… that's my grocery list…. Oh well.**

 **Mango….Well let's start the story already…**

 **Ikuto: Ok you don't have to be such a dick about it…**

* * *

A couple of days after the initial freak over Amu and Utau met up to discuss their plans to bring Ikuto down.

"Well… I had a few ideas during these two or three days but nothing really major. Nothing to catch Ikuto off guard. He'd probably figure it out before I even get started." Amu said while nibbling on the cookies Utau baked or so she claims.

"Ikuto never falls for any of my practical jokes…and I am the QUEEN of jokes. Like come on. It's so strange..."Utau ranted.

This time it was Amu who was the one to zone out. She was deep in thought; thinking of all possible ways to end Tsukiyomi Ikuto once and for all.

"…mu…..AMU!" Utau said as she violently shook her friend.

"WWhhhAAAtttT?!"Was the best the poor girl could manage as the life was getting thrown out of her.

"I said, Ikuto's afraid of dogs… soooo"

"Soooooo…."

"So we get a dog and harass him with it! What's wrong with your brain? Can't put 1 and 1 together can you?"

"My brain is perfectly fine! Thank you very much." Amu huffed. "That's a great plan but where do we get a dog?"

A sly smile slowly spread across her lips as she stated, "Amu… you're coming with me to the animal shelter."

* * *

About 30 minute later the Troublesome Duo found themselves in front of a shelter.

"Amu…my clumsy little friend… this is where the deed shall start and Ikuto shall fall to his knees."

"I could have done without the clumsy part. I swear you break 1 dish and they never forget." grumbled Amu.

"Ummm… sweetie I think you're missing a couple of zeroes in that number." Utau chided lightly with a smirk on her face.

As they stepped into the building the awe on Amu's face was clear. There were animals everywhere in cages, on the walls, in tanks, on the ceiling. All shapes and sizes. Big, small, long, short, fat, chubby, and all sorts of variations of fat.

A worker stepped up to them and greeted them cheerfully and asked if he could do anything for the two.

"Yes, thank you. Where are the dogs?" Utau asked.

"Right this way, young ladies." The employee said as he walked briskly towards the back of the building. He led them towards a door and swung it open.

There were so many dogs you wouldn't believe me. Ok fine… there was at least 75 in all packed into a room.

As the pair toured the room, the worker pointed out certain dogs that would make excellent pets in the family. As they neared the back of the room the dogs became much bigger and more aggressive.

"Why are the larger ones kept in the back?" Amu piped up.

The clerk shook his head in sorrow and said, "Unfortunately these dogs are too aggressive for some people and scare them away. They will have to be euthanized tomorrow."

Utau's face creased into a determined frown and said, "We may not be able to help all of them but we'll take 3." She turned to Amu. "Take your pick."

Amu turned nervously to the growling slavering dogs and gulped. She surveyed rows after rows of matted fur, yellow teeth, and glowing eyes.

Finally Amu pointed to a black Doberman with a mix of brown, a mixed that looked like a Husky and German Shepherd with a jumble of brown, cream, and black fur and ice chips for eyes, and finally a lean muscular Pit bull.

As they left the shelter with the dogs on straining leashes begging to be set free, Amu and Utau felt a glowing happiness, knowing that they just saved 3 lives but also with heavy hearts knowing that they couldn't save more.

When they got home the girls let the dogs loose in their giant yard. Ikuto was due to come home any minute now. As they waited patiently for him to come back, they named the 3 dogs. The Doberman was now dubbed as Bullet, the mix was named Celeste for his eyes, and last but certainly not least the Pit bull became known as Phillip the Ax murderer the Third.

A black Porsche rolled into the ridiculously large driveway. Ikuto stepped out from the driver's side. When his eyes made contact with the dogs, his nose instantly crinkled in disgust and his lips curled into a sneer.

"What are those _beasts_ doing here?" he spat.

 **Mango: Yeah, I know this chapter was mainly filler. Please don't hurt me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mango: Surprise!**

 **Ikuto: What?**

 **Mango: I did not, in fact, disappear from the face of the earth so do not worry.**

 **Utau: Ummm….**

 **Amu: Should I tell her or do you want to?**

 **Mango: Tell me what? You know what? Just don't say anything. I don't think I can take it…**

 **Ikuto: No one no-**

 **Mango: I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR IT!**

* * *

"Welcome home brother dear. Do you like our new pets?" Utau crooned in a sickly sweet voice. It came out sounding nice but everyone knew what she meant was quite the opposite.

"Pet?" Ikuto growled, "I think it's time for these monsters to take their leave."

"But you can't do that!" Amu blurted out.

"And why exactly should I listen to you? You have no authority over me." Ikuto replied haughtily

The words stung, knowing that she was on a lower rank and therefore a disadvantage. But just then Utau butted in and started picking a fight with her brother.

"You heartless animal! If they're sent back there's a good chance they'll die."

"Why should I care what happens to those savages?!"

Ikuto knew that was a risky move. What if the animals picked up on the hostile tone of the newcomer and decide to attack? What if the girls decide to sic them on him when they grow bored of this fight? The possibilities were endless. As he silently worried Utau ranted and Amu begged. Seriously though… begged, the pleading was getting relentless and Ikuto didn't have the time to do this.

Finally he let out a guttural growl but grudgingly backed down. The two girls stared at each other in amazement and let out a happy squeal.

Ikuto let out a disgusted scoff. Bullet tentatively stepped closer to investigate the new human in the area.

"BACK YOU FOUL BEAST!" Ikuto hissed.

Bullet's lips screwed itself into a vicious snarl revealing her pointed canines. She raised her hackles as she growled at the hostile being.

Ikuto's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the dog in all her terrifying glory.

Then she barked with such animosity that even the normally great and stoic Tsukiyomi Ikuto backed away.

"I-i…" Ikuto cleared his throat and tried again. "I have work to do. Don't bother me." He said in a clipped voice as he marched away stiffly.

When he was out of earshot, the duo giggled excitedly and quickly turned toward the dogs and their faces dropped.

The entire yard was a mess. Philip tore across the grass as he tackled Celeste. Bullet attacked a squirrel that was passing by. The various symphonies of sounds coming from the dogs, the barks, the growls, and especially the yips were enough to send a grown man never want to approach the house.

"What do we do now?" Amu asked turning to face Utau, but she was long gone. Hoshina Utau had officially fled the scene of the crime leaving Amu to clean it up.

* * *

About 5 hours later Amu came into the house muddied, beaten, and exhausted. It took forever to try to gather all the dogs back into their pens where they all fell asleep. She wearily washed up and promptly fell on the couch and slept fitfully.

She had horrifying nightmares about the ground coming to life, dogs attacking her, and the scariest of them all… the earth coming to life, taking the form of a dog, and then attacking her.

Amu woke in a cold sweat thrashing around the couch trying to escape an imaginary dirt dog.

When she checked her surroundings and was surprised to discover that she had a blanket. She didn't recall grabbing a blanket before she crashed. She didn't think much of it; she probably was too tired to remember anything. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only about 2 in the morning.

Amu couldn't think clearly, sleep was clouding her thoughts. She fell asleep at about 9 last night. She tried to do math but she couldn't she concluded she slept about 7 hours and lied back down to let sleep overcome her once more. (A.N: Mango: Can you even math bro? Amu: I was tired. OK?)

Amu was woken up abruptly when she was pushed off the couch onto the cold wooden floor below.

"Ouch!"

"Get up you lazy butt and step on it!" came an annoyed female voice.

Amu looked up through bleary eyes and saw Utau glaring from above.

"Come on! We have to think of more ways to make Ikuto's life miserable!"

* * *

 **Mango: Again this was just a transition chapter so please be patient.**

 **Ikuto: I dOn'T tHiNk I CaN tAkE iT aNyMoRe!**

 **Mango: Oh suck it up you big baby!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mango: I know...I know...You were probably all wondering where I was the past few months...well..

Ikuto: NO ONE CARES!

Mango:...well you don't gotta be such a dick about it..

Ikuto: Whatever….when are Amu and I gonna get together anyway?

Mango: Well...just for that comment...how about...never? How does that sound?

Ikuto: Wat...NO I'M SORRY

Mango: Huh? What was that? It sounds great?! I'm so glad you agree! Anyway...Amu disclaimer.

Amu:...Mango doesn't own anything...well maybe except the plot...but it's so cliche anyway

* * *

Amu started shouting at Utau for being so rough when waking her up, but to be perfectly honest Utau didn't give a shit.

"Ugh..Stop your whining. Are you always this annoying in the morning?" Utau growled.

Amu flashed a shocked expression at her normally jovial friend.

"Utau? Is something bothering you?" Amu asked tentatively.

The blonde girl glanced at the pinkette currently sprawled out on the wooden floor beneath her.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit tired today."

Suddenly a masculine voice interrupted the two girls conversation.

"Surrree...just a _little_ tired." Ikuto said all the while wearing that insufferable smirk. "I heard you at night mumbling to yourself like a crazy person. Probably thinking of ways to prank me. Not that it would work anyway."

Utau pouted trying to deny it but the look in her eyes said otherwise.

Amu sighed at her adorably annoying friend.

"You should go to bed before you collapse or something." Amu said as she moved to usher the other girl to bed but she pulled away muttering sleepily, "But Mommy...I don wanna…"

Utau swayed for a moment before passing out.

Unfortunately for Amu, she was in the way and ended up getting squished by the taller girl.

"Help! I can't breathe!" she gasped as the dead weight of the sleeping female on top crushed her.

As Amu grasped for a handhold to help her slip out from under Utau, she heard the small snickers Ikuto emitted that he wasn't even trying to hide.

When the petite pinkette finally managed to get out from under her friend, Ikuto was dying on the floor laughing.

"I'm dying!" he sputtered out between snickers as the maid glared down at him.

"Good. Why don't you do us all a favor and actually die?" she spat

Ikuto sobered up quickly after that comment. He stared up at the girl smug look on his face.

"Baby, don't be like that…" he said in a sultry voice.

Amu frowned in confusion. "What the he-"

The blood rushed so fast to Amu's face she was afraid it might explode.

"W-wh-what the h-hell do you th-think you're doing?" she cried as Ikuto pulled her closer to his face.

"I don't _think_ i'm doing anything. I _know_ what i'm doing." Ikuto murmured as his face came closer and closer.

Amu gasped at the nearness of his face. She could feel his breath fanning her face with every word he spoke.

Ikuto was just about to close the gap between the two when suddenly they heard Utau shout, "TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN, TEAPOT LADIES!"

Amu whirled around in shock, giving Ikuto whiplash.

To say Ikuto was pissed was an understatement. Probably the understatement of the century. He was beyond infuriated. He was going to rip Utau's fucking head off. As he thought about it, he thought he was being too harsh on his sister. After all, she did always have that weird tendency to sleep talk. No...he'll do her a favor and rip just her face off. It's not like it was pretty to start with. (A.N: Ikuto's such a savage…)

As Ikuto was busy ranting in his head, Amu was trying to figure out if Utau was sleep talking or was finally awake. It was hard to tell since she said stupid things both when she's awake or when she's sleeping. After she confirmed that Utau was sleeping, Amu slid off Ikuto who was still raging at Utau for messing up that perfect chance with Amu.

"Well...I gotta get to work now." she mumbled as she ambled away.

When ikuto finally broke out of his reverie he noticed that Amu was gone and that he was still lying on the floor. He quickly got to his feet and kicked the peacefully sleeping form of his sister.

"Wake up, you lazy ass!" he snapped, still furious at her for breaking the moment.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Utau growled as she clenched her eyes shut even tighter.

"Whatever. Sleep on the disgusting floor. I don't care." He hissed as he stalked away to his study.

Utau rose up slowly with her hair sticking up all over the place. She stood up and said to herself "I will make him fall. But first I need a nap. Being an evil genius is tiring."

* * *

Mango: Again. I'm so sorry for being so late. I'm just really lazy and I procrastinate so you know the rest.

Ikuto: I waited SO long for this and I don't even get to kiss her?! WTF how does this logic even work?! What goes on in your head woman?! It's infuriating!

Mango: OMF CAN YOU JUST COME THE FAQ DOWN!? OMG!

Ikuto: Whoa…Calm down you crazy bitch….Geez


End file.
